


Your Punishment

by HayakoHikari



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Severus return to Hogwarts to another school year Severus finds himself being ignored. But he will not let this situation pass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I made a while ago for my beta reader. I hope you guys like and it's my first post here wow.

It had been a month, a complete month. This couldn’t be happening not to him; this kind of things didn’t happened to him. 

It had been a month ago that school started and his lover hadn’t come to see him a single time and that was driving him crazy. And the worst of it was that he wasn’t coming to see him but he was spending all his time with the Weasly brat; wait the two Weasly brat’s and the Granger. Could it get even worst…? 

‘Who are you trying to fool. Of course it can be worst,’ he thought to himself, watching Harry leaving the room with his black tight jeans that didn’t hide anything. God he must be trying to kill him. That’s it it’s time to take some measures, Harry is going to regret not showing up. 

It was a beautiful day in Hogwarts; children were running everywhere, teachers were talking and all that crap that usually happens in a school. But today was the day. Today Severus Snape, yes the Severus Snape, the potion master of Hogwarts, was a man on a mission. A mission that he was sure would change his school year, and a mission that he was going to enjoy too much. 

Severus looked up from his place at the teachers table, surviving the dining hall; everyone was there, even the annoying brat that was killing his nerves. Soon, very soon everything would change. Smiling to himself, he made some first years run away, scared. 

Harry was having a normal day. He had woken up to Hermiones screams, telling him and Ron that if they didn’t get up that minute they all would be late. Then he entered the dining hall, and there were the normal conversations about him. And then his lovely breakfast. God he was so hungry, but there was something that wasn’t quite normal. When he looked at the teachers table, he caught one of the rare smiles that Severus sometimes showed. Something was wrong… what was it that would make Severus smile so early in the morning. He couldn’t have given detention to someone already could he? 

The day went by without nothing truly strange happening, but Harry had seen another smile on Severus’ face at the lunch time and he was getting kind of worried. When the time for double potions with the Slytherin arrived, Harry was more than nervous. He couldn’t understand why Severus would be smiling so much in the class. 

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin entered the room and took their places close to the various cauldrons. Harry looks at Severus nervous; who smiles to him, making him become even more nervous. 

When Severus sees Harrys reaction when he arrived at the classroom, he smiles to himself. He knew he could make his young lover nervous without having to do too much and that was great, at least it was a huge help for his mission. 

The class starts with Severus giving them a really difficult potion to do; and to tell the truth Harry didn’t know what to do. He knew that it would displease his lover if he couldn’t do the potion, and he truly hated when his older lover was displeased with him. What could he say? He had fallen in love with the old bat and he didn’t like to displease him. Yes he was a teenager in love, but he was 19 for Christ shake. How could Severus make him feel so worked up?

Suddenly he hears his lover voice with anger and disappointment in it. 

“Mister Potter, can you ever do anything right? What do you call this?! I’m sure this isn’t the potion I asked you to make. That will be 100 point from Gryffindor, and you will stay after class to do it right!” 

In that moment Harry realized something; his potion wasn’t that bad, so it could only mean that Severus wanted to see him. He couldn’t help but grin to himself. If he only knew how wrong he was. 

Severus smiles to himself when he sees Harry reaction, until that moment is mission was going smoothly. 

Finally the class ended, to Harry this had been the longest class he have ever had. How could a class take so long when you are waiting for something? Ron and Hermione walk to him worried about him staying alone with Severus, but he only smiles and tells them he will be okay. If they only knew how much he wanted to be alone with Severus. 

When everyone left Harry hears the classroom door locking and smiles to himself, but when he goes to stand up from his chair he finds himself tied to the chair unable to move. Looking at Severus, he felt afraid. Why would his lover tie him to the chair? 

Severus looks at Harry studding his reaction he couldn’t help but find them humorous, the brave Gryffindor was afraid of a little rope. Severus smiles and looks right in Harry eyes making Harry’s breath come out in shallow pants. 

“So tell me, Harry, why do you think I have you tied?” asked Severus watching Harry with a smirk on his lips. Harry swallows. 

“I-I don’t know… I haven’t done anything wrong,” Harry says, looking back at Severus. Severus levitates Harrys chair so it is right in front of his own desk and sits on the desk facing Harry. 

“So you say you haven’t done anything wrong? Are you completely sure, Potter?” Harry swallows once again and looks at the floor, a little a scared when he hears Severus calling him Potter. 

“I-I don’t know… please, Severus, I don’t know what did to make you mad at me,” says Harry, starting to tremble. Severus continues to look at Harry and smiles to himself. 

“So care to explain me why my so called lover hasn’t come to see me since school started, and why is he always in someone else arms. Because if that isn’t a good reason for me to be mad I don’t know what it is.” Suddenly Harry realizes what was happening. Severus was jealous; not only jealous but mad at him for never coming to see him. And that makes Harry feel bad. It had been a month since school started had he hadn’t come to see his lover one single time. He looks to the floor, ashamed. 

“I’m sorry, Severus. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I did this to you. It’s just that school started and it has been completely insane and I kind of forget.” Severus looks at Harry.

“You kind of forget, Harry? Well that makes me feel so much better…” Harry trembles and looks at Severus afraid. 

“I’m sorry, please. What can I do for you to forgive me? Please tell me. I’ll do anything for you to forgive me.” Severus smirks and looks at Harry.   
“You don’t have to do anything.” Harry looks at Severus confused. 

“D-Does that means that I’m forgiven?” asks. Snape laughs. 

“Of course not. It means that I’m going to punish you.” Looking at Harry, he licks his lips making Harry swallow once again. Harry could feel himself getting hard at the thought of Severus punishing him. 

Severus smiles knowing exactly what Harry is thinking. Oh how wrong his young lover was, at least it will be fun to watch him suffer in his punishment. 

“So are you ready to be punished?” asks in a sensual voice. Harry trembles and looks at his old bat smiling. 

“Yes please, anything you want to make you forgive me.” Severus smiles. 

“Glad to hear that.” Harry blinks when he sees Severus teaching robes disappearing leaving him with some black tight jeans and an also black long sleeves shirt. 

“So what do you think I’m going to do to you… hm… maybe spanking? Maybe I could slide a dildo inside of you and let it inside of you all day without letting you cum…” Harry moans softly every time Severus said something. “Hm I think I have a better idea,” says Severus seating on the desk. “Harry look at me.” 

Harry blinks and looks at Severus waiting for his next move. 

"You aren't allowed to take your eyes off of me; if I see you looking at anything else I'll stop what I’m doing immediately and I'm going to leave you like that." Harry starts trembling; god, Severus knew how to drive him insane. 

Severus smirks to himself; this will be fun. He starts unbuttoning his own shirt; Harry looks at Severus almost as if devouring him with his eyes, making Severus smile to himself. Harry looks at Severus licking his lips. God his lover was hot, he was lucky for having his old bat. 

“Severus… what are you planning to do?” His breath quickens when he sees the smile that appears in Severus’s lips. 

“Oh you’ll see and I’m sure you’re going to love it.” Severus looks at Harry eyes while his hands start traveling up and down his torso, caressing his ribs, abs, chest, neck. He smirks when he sees Harry eyes following every movement of his fingers. One of his hands reaches a nipple and his long fingers start playing with it, caressing and pinching, teasing his own nipple until it was hard, making himself moan softly. 

Harry looks at Severus without wanting to believe in what his eyes are seeing. Severus was playing with him; god this was a torture watch his lover moan without being able to touch him. 

Severus looks at Harry smiling and licking his lips while one of his hands is playing with his own nipple the other is unbuttoning his jeans. He whispers in a sensual voice, "Can you imagine how my hands would feel caressing your skin Harry? Traveling up and down your body, touching every sensitive spot, my fingers teasing your nipples, my lips kissing your neck?” His hands follow what his words describe, showing on his own body exactly where he would touch and how he would touch; the feelings making him pant softly. 

“Sev…” Harry licks his own lips looking at his old bat looking so fucking sexy, sitting on the desk and caressing his own body. God what he would give to be able to touch and lick all over Severus skin. Severus smirks and teases his nipple once again. 

“I know I would love it, touching you, tasting you.” Severus licks his lips. “You taste so good Harry…” He smirks when he sees Harry panting, looks at Harry’s jeans and smirks even more. The Gryffindor blinks a little confused and looks at his own jeans, then blushes. The tent his erection made in the denim was very obvious. He was so hard, and just from that one little tease. Severus licked his lips; Harry was really easy to tease. 

“Do you like what you see love?” he asks in a sensual voice, making Harry shiver. 

“I-I love it…” Harry blushes, Severus smiles and let’s his own hands caress lower, making Harry eyes follow the caressing hand travelling down the happy trail of dark hair. Harry licks his lips looking at the bulge inside Severus boxers. 

Severus smirks to himself, watching Harry get harder by the minute; his breathe leaving his mouth in short pants, showing just how much he desires him. 

Harry looks at his lover and loses his breath for a moment; how much he loved that smirk, and that mouth for that fact. Severus mouth had the ability to drive him insane; hell everything Severus had has that ability. Severus chuckles throatily and looks at Harry, his hand caresses his erections threw the boxers making him moan softly at the sensation, smirking at Harry. 

“And then I would tease you slowly licking your cock, and sucking at it while denying you a chance to cum, taking you higher and higher each time but never letting you fall throw your orgasm.” He smirks and looks to Harry. The green eyed beauty looks at him, blushing furiously and breathing hard. He moves a bit in his seat trying to find a way to get more comfortable with his now impossible hard cock. “Can you feel me love? I can almost taste you in my mouth, the weight of you cock on my tongue while I suck you deep inside my throat.” Harry moans louder and looks at Severus, lust fills his eyes licks his lips. 

“Sev… please….” Severus smirks once more. 

“What is it, Harry? What do you need?” he asks in a sexy murmur. Harry looks at him and pants. “What do you think I should do next? Maybe I would let your naughty mouth touch me, thrusting my cock in that pretty mouth. Would you like that Harry? Would you like tasting me while I fuck your mouth?” Harry moans louder and looks at Severus pleasing. 

“Yes! Please Severus let me taste you. Let me feel you cock in my mouth… please?” Severus smirks and looks at Harry in the eyes while freeing his cock from his boxers. 

“Is this what you want Harry?” He gives it a slow stroke, and moans. Harry looks at Severus cock licking his lips; he can see drops of pre-cum running down the cock he loves so much. 

“God please, Sev, stop teasing me… please I need you,” Harry moans and shifts a bit in his seat. “I’m so hard, Severus, please I need you. I feel like I’m about to cum just from looking at you.” Severus smiles and strokes his cock slowly letting Harry see every movement of his hand, opens his mouth and groans. 

“God, Harry, I can almost feel you mouth on me sucking me dry like the little slut you are. Would you like that love?” A smirk. “You can’t cum without permission, Harry. The moment you cum I’ll stop and leave you here alone.” Harry whimpers and takes deep breaths. 

“Please Sev… please I need to touch you.” Severus looks at Harry and shifts in his seat parting his legs wider letting Harry have a better look at his cock. 

“Do you know what I would do next Harry? I would slide a finger deep inside of you preparing you for my cock while fucking your mouth.” Harry’s breath hitches and he moans louder. 

“Sev…” Severus smiles and the hand on his cock strokes him a bit faster. 

“Can you feel my fingers moving inside that promiscuous ass you have, preparing you and touching you deep, while touching your prostate with every thrust?” he moans and looks at Harry teasingly. 

“Sev, god please I need you… please love.” Severus chuckles. 

“Do you know what happen next? Because I know what I would do to you. I would fuck you mouth one last time, and then I would grab you bend you on this same desk I’m sitting on, and I would enter you with one single thrust, hitting you the way I know you like.” Harry moans louder and rolls his eyes. 

“Damn, Severus, please I’m so close you make me so hot… please” Severus looks at Harry smirks and tightens the hand on his cock and moans louder. 

“Oh, Harry, you would be so tight around my cock, virginal tight, like you’re always, I would fuck you hard, thrusting into you, making your hips hit the desk until bruises appear. And I know you would scream wouldn’t you? You always scream love, you scream so beautifully for me, while I pound into you until you can’t see straight.” Harry moans louder and trusts his hips a bit trying to get some friction on his neglected cock. 

“Sev… god I’m so close, please Sev.” Severus strokes his cock faster breathing harder and looking at Harry licking his lips. 

“Oh, Harry, can you feel me? Touching you inside, fucking you till you can’t stand on your feet, making you moan till your throat is sore. Are you close love? Fuck I can almost taste you and feel you cum, will you cum for me love?” Harry moans louder. 

“Yes god yes! Please, Severus, I can’t take it anymore I need to cum! Please…” Severus moans and looks in Harry eyes. 

“God, baby, you look so good like that desperate for my cock!” Harry moans louder and his hips trust faster trying to alleviate the pressure on his cock. “Harry,, look at me love.” 

Harry looks at Severus biting his lip. Severus smirks and looks in Harry eyes, and whispers. 

“Cum for me Harry.” Harry screams and arches in the chair and cums. Severus groans and cums while looking at Harry. 

“Sev.. God…” Harry pants and looks at his lover seeing him cum, moans and bites his lips. Severus smiles softly, and cleans himself, walking up to Harry chair.   
“Did you like it, Harry?” Harry moans and nods. Severus kisses him hard. 

“Good…” He straightens and looks at Harry with a serious face. “Now get the hell out of my classroom, Potter!” 

Harry looks at Severus without believing it. 

“Sev…” Severus looks at him and smirks. 

“Didn’t you hear what I said? Leave!” Harry stands up a little confused and starts to leave, looks over his shoulder. 

“But Severus…” 

“It’s professor Snape to you, Potter. And maybe next time you will pay more attention to class instead of forgetting what more important.” He smirks one last time and turns his back on Harry leaving threw his office door; leaving Harry to look at the closed door.


End file.
